clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Seed14
Seed14 is the owner and innkeeper of the Takota Inn, one of the few, if not only, rest stops on the Itinerod Circuit. He is famous for his deep, morbid voice, and of course, his horrible hotel. He seems to have an interest in the macabre side of life, and he dresses as if he operated a funeral parlor. Background Seed14 hatched in what was to become Periwinkle Town, sometime in Olde Antarctica. He and his family lived in the area, without contact from anyone, for most of his life. Periwinkle Town was built around him, and he left when it was incorporated in 1996. His chickhood igloo was melted in 1998 to make room for the ever expanding coronor and mortician facalities, among others, that were coming in. Lacking a home, Seed14 wondered through Antarctica, and eventually came to rest at the city of Cape Snowme. This was the gateway to the Itinerod Circuit. For a while, he worked petty jobs, like being a local shopkeeper, janitor, cashier, and even an assistant on the trains. It was while Seed worked on the trains that he discovered his dream job. The train barreled past a rich oil field known only as "Takota". At once, Seed14 knew that he wanted to live and work there. However, there was this inconvientent problem blocking him. Danville Oil had broken up back in 1992, leaving remnants of the companies that once held a total monopoly with the oil fields. Seed14 had to deal with the biggest legacy company, Lydna Oil, and the Aurumen family. After months of negotiation, Seed and the Aurumens agreed to let him build on their oil fields, as long as he didn't make any profit from their oil. The deal was struck and agreed. Seed14 immeiantly began building his hotel. Seed14's hotel quickly became a den of crime and creepy paranormal activity. The UPM is rumored to collect protection here. There are theories of portals from the Ghost Dimension and criminal activity within the long halls. Shootouts have been rumored, as have plots, schemes, and meetings by such syndicates as Team Spaceship and the Modfia, as well as the UPM. Even the Inquisition have been rumored to show up here, and there is a manhole in a corner of the lobby. Seed14 does not comment on his guests or their activities. He claims that it isn't a crime to let someone spend the night at a hotel. What they do isn't his business, so he says. Involvement Seed14 manages the day-to-day activities of the Takota Inn. He also travels all over the Itinerod circuit to meet with tourists, engineers, and townsfolk. The small communities often know him by name. Seed14 especially frequents the Diner in Ronald Junction, so much so that he can order "the usual" and they will know to give him Giga-Gruel and water. He is the face of the Inn and famous for his behavior, attitude, and voice. Trivia * Seed14 claims that he hasn't changed his wardrobe in twenty years. * He is very wrinkly for a penguin, and his feathers have seemed to fade in color with age. * Seed14 claims that he does not change his clothes when he goes to sleep. He continues by saying that he only owns one or two outfits, wearing one and washing the other. * The top hat was a parting gift from the people of Periwinkle Town. * Fujitsu seems to have respect for him. * He lives in his own inn and loves it. * A good tragedy "always cheers him up". * When speaking, Seed14 often clasps his flippers together, like in mourning. When he smiles, he does so weakly, as if he had been exposed to a lifetime of non-stop funerals. It could be said that he perpetually has the general attitude of a mourner that has finished crying but is still sad. * He speaks in an extensively formal vocabulary and refers to folks as "Master (name)", or "madame", etc., and also as "my good man", or "child". See also * Takota Inn * Kwiksilver's Horrible Holiday * Itinerod Circuit * Periwinkle Town * Seed14's voice. Category:Characters Category:penguins Category:Itinerod Category:Neutral